Boost
by Iwillwritegoodoneday
Summary: The hell if you think you are special katsuki, quirk or no quirk i will become the greatest hero to ever live .the four year old green haired boy yelled,all the pent of rage broke loose and build into a undying determination.


**It's a test run so please enjoy and give as much suggestions as you like.** I **don't own BNHA or HDXD .**

 **It's not a crossover just Izuku getting the boosted gear as his quirk fic.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Ch 1**

 **Izuku's life** flashed infront of his eyes the sludge monster is soffocating him to death and he cant do anything his grip is alredy fading "Is this the end, all my dreams all my work is all of that for nothing"Izuku strugguled to breath his body screaming for help then the face of his crying mother flashed infront of his eyes she will be left alone, her son dying leaving her helpless alone and broken ,

Red is what he saw, raze on himself for beeing useless rage for being quirkless and raze for no hero coming to save him "No , I refuse to die here,I have a dreem to become the greatest hero to surpass All might" Izuku balled his fists adranalin pumping through his vain shaking him to his core he observed the only solid part of the sludge monster the eyes that are hovering infront of his face .

He pulled will all his might breaking free his left hand from the sludge he focused all his strength in his fist calling upon All mights move "DETROIT SMASH" Izuku cried striking true but something unexpected happened his fist glowed green and red releasing shock waves of power ripping away the sludge from Izukus body splattering it on the small tunnels wall.

Izuku stay floting in the air bathed in the green and red glow the green and red glow fade away reveling a glowing green jem surrounded by a red gauntlet with golden and red spikes(boosted gear initial form).

(BOOST)...

The jem echoed filling Izuku with a fealling of adranalin rush like his strength is doubled .

I AM HERE ...

Izuku turned towards the familiar voice coming out of the manhole is ALL MIGHT HIMSELF .now if it has been any other day he would have turned into his fanboy mode muttering and mummbling idipt but not today his focus is fixed on the reforming form of the sludge villian who is cursing shit.." Damn you Brat,Damn you heros, Damn you all might I am GOING TO KILL YOU" Blinded with rage and fear the villian shouted .

"YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH TROUBLE MONSTER 'NOW BE GONE"All might readied his fist gathering shockwave and air pressure from the sheere power behind the punch.

 **CAROLINE SMASH**

with that single move the hell break loose and Izuku felt like he's leaf in the wind storm his frail form unable to fase the wind pressure he was blown away from the tunnel only for a strong hand to grip his hand keeping him safe.

He saw the familiar joyful smile that have given him strength and motivation before his brain processed everything that happened .

"HOLY SLUDGE, he's just saved by All Might himself" his brain getting heywire but he took a deep breath and keep himself calm (as much as he can).

You are a brave boy young man and you have a nice quirk to escape from that monster " All might praised him "will you help me capture him in this orange juce bottles" All might offered Izuku a Orange juce bottle .

Y..yes sir '' absolutely sir " Izuku jumped out of his trance and gathered the sludge in the from what he have noticed he only need to fill the eyes because they act as the comanding center of the whole body for the sludge monster.

Here sir job done sir" Izuku saluted becoming stiff " Will you sign my note book sir " Izuku's instincts took over his mind for a sec .

"Of course my boy,what is your name? "

"Izuku Midoriya"Sir

All might's smile brightened (Izuku wondered how is that even possible)took out a all might permamarker and signed the open text book .

 **TO** **MIDORIYA IZUKU REGARDS FROM ALL MIGHT** horns and smiles

"Now it's my time to leave my boy " All might said turning leaping away.

YE, YES, YES TODAY IS THE LUCKIEST DAY OF MY LIFE "Izuku did a happy monkey dance on the street

"Mom I want to dance too"a small child askrd his mother .

"Hurry lida, or you will catch crazy too" the mom hurried her son away from the clearly bullocks kid.

"Boost"...

The familiar voice echoed again .

"What the " Izuku fealt the same rush of energy spreading through his body "HOLLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT"

 **line** **breakxxxxxxxxxcccccccccc**

 **Boom  
**

"Pathetic " All Might cursed " I can't transform yet, because of his careless the villian has dropped from his pocketI


End file.
